After Brother's Keeper: a What Happened Next Story
by Amazon Writer
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Sully had to put Pup down in "Brother's Keeper"? Brian's guilt was eating him up inside and so was his fear that Matthew would hate him for the rest of his life. I can't imagine that Dr. Mike or Sully would allow him to get away with the dangerous actions that he took.


"After Brother's Keeper"

A what-happened-next story

Amazon Writer ©2013

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Beth Sullivan and CBS. I am only borrowing them for entertainment purposes and promise to return them when I am finished.

A/N: I often wondered what happened after Sully had to put Pup down in "Brother's Keeper". I know that the whole family was grieving the loss of Ingrid but Brian's guilt was eating him up inside and so was his fear that Matthew would hate him for the rest of his life. So this is my interpretation of what would or should have taken place after that moment. I can't imagine that Dr. Mike and Sully (let alone Matthew) would have let Brian's actions go unanswered for, no matter the circumstances under which he acted.

(Also, with the exception of Michaela and Katie, there was never a mention of middle names for the children that I recall. So I took liberty to create one for Brian. If anyone knows differently, please let me know! Thanks!)

**WARNING**: This story contains a brief parental spanking. If that upsets you, please kindly find something else to read.

The shot rang out as Sully pulled the trigger, it seemed overly loud in Brian's ears as his brother held him tightly. They both cried for their losses and fears. "He was **my **dog! I shoulda shot 'im! It's my fault Ingrid's gone."

Wiping away his tears on his sleeve, Matthew pulled Brian away to look at him, "No! It wasn't anyone's fault. Ingrid was just bein' herself an' tryin' to help someone she cared about." He placed his hands on Brian's shoulders so the boy would be forced to look at him. "Brian Thomas, what were ya thinkin'?"

Brian hiccuped and swiped at his messy face, "I just didn't want ya ta...hate me no more!"

Matthew sighed and shook his head, "Little Brother, I could never hate you. I'm sorry if I made ya feel that way but that was no reason to take off with the shotgun!"

At this point Michaela placed an gentle hand on both of their shoulders, letting Matthew know that was enough. She hugged both her sons, hoping they knew how much they were loved.

Meanwhile Sully made certain that his boy's dog was sufficiently put down, knowing how much it hurt Brian to have that happen. He and Matthew would have to make sure the body was disposed of properly so that no other animal or human were harmed by the diseased carcass. Sighing at the tasks that lay before him and running a hand through his hair in frustration, he made the few steps over to his family. Placing an arm around Michaela's shoulders, he cleared his throat to gain the boys attention. "Michaela, please take Brian home an' keep him there."

There was an edge to his voice that she wasn't familiar with and it confused her, "Sully?"

He shook his head, giving her a look that said he would explain later. He then turned to his youngest child, gently laying his hand on the boys shoulder, "Brian, I want ya to go home with yer Ma an' stay there. Ya understan' me, son?"

The young boy, unaccustomed to the stern tone in Sully's voice, nodded, "Sure thing Pa."

Sully watched as his family slowly made their way out from the small clearing. He was not happy with what he needed to do here shortly. Noticing Matthew hanging back, he waved him over. "Matthew, I need you ta go home an' get a pair of old gloves, some kindling an' come back ta help me with this. Think ya can handle doin' this?"

Matthew swallowed hard and silently nodded after a few moments, "Sure."

While Matthew was gone, Sully scouted for a bigger area in which they could safely burn the carcass. Clearing the area that he found and gathering some firewood, he anxiously waited for his oldest to return. His head was warring with his heart about what to do with Brian. On the one hand, he felt deeply for his child's pain and only wanted to wrap his arms around him and tell him how much he was loved. But on the other hand, Sully was very angry with his son's actions. He was so sure that he had taught both Brian and Colleen about gun safety and for neither of them to ever touch the rifle except in an emergency. Sighing once more as Matthew reentered the clearing he glanced up and said, "Let's get this done an' over with."

Meanwhile, back at the homestead, Colleen was thrilled to see Brian come through the door. Rushing over to him, she hugged him as hard as only a sister can. "Brian! I was so worried!"

Brian returned the hug, "I'm sorry Colleen."

Fighting the smile that was threatening to break through, she frowned and pointed a finger at him, "You are in big trouble!"

Matthew replaced the rifle back to its rightful place on the mantle. He would need to clean it later but for now, he needed to get the requested items and get back to help Sully.

Brian looked at each of his siblings and his ma, all them wore expressions on their faces that he couldn't define, his lower lip trembled. He certainly didn't feel like ten years old at that moment. "I know. Sully's really mad at me too."

Taking pity on her youngest, Michaela reached out and pulled Brian into her embrace. "Oh Brian, it's not that we are angry with you. We were just so worried when you weren't in your room and then we found the rifle gone."

"I'm so sorry Ma, I didn't mean to worry ya."

"I know," She smiled gently, never one to stay angry with her children for very long. "Let's get you something to eat and then you can get some rest before your father comes home."

Having donned the gloves Matthew brought back with him, they quickly placed Pup's body on the bed of firewood that they put together. "Should we put the gloves in the fire too, Sully?"

"Wouldn't be a bad idea, I guess. Less risk that way."

Matthew knelt down and lit the kindling with a few matches that he brought with him. He sighed as he stood back up to stand next to Sully. "I'm sorry Pa."

Startled, Sully looked at Matthew. "What are you sorry for, son?"

"I shoulda gone out lookin' for him way before the thought even crossed Brian's mind."

"Like you said earlier, this ain't no one's fault. 'Sides, ya got a lot goin' on right now." Sully gently squeezed Matthew's shoulder. "I don't blame ya."

The two of them stood there watching the flames for a while, each lost in his own thoughts. After some time Matthew spoke quietly, "Why don't ya head home Sully? I can finish this. I'm sure Ma's worried an' Brian's probably chompin' at the bit by now."

Sully drew in a deep breath and released it slowly, "I don't know, Matthew."

"Look, I know he's really worried about you bein' mad at 'im."

"Maybe I am, Matthew!" Sully exclaimed. "He coulda gotten himself killed today!"

"Sully, I know that an' you know that but all he's thinkin' about right now is you bein' mad at 'im. I know my little brother. Ya gotta tell 'im."

Sully nodded, "He's never done anythin' this foolish b'fore."

"No, but right now he's needin' his pa...not his friend."

"When did ya get so wise?" Sully smiled slightly. "Yer gonna make a great pa someday, son."

"Thanks, I have a great teacher." Matthew grinned the way only a child who is trying to butter up their parent can.

Sully rolled his eyes at his boy's antics, "Well then, if ya sure ya can handle the rest of this."

"I can, don't worry!" Matthew assured him. "Go on...go see ta Brian."

The homestead came into view as he rounded the bend in the road, he could see that Michaela had already lit the outside lamps for when he and Matthew came home. By the dim light coming from the windows, he could tell that she had only lit a fire in the main room fireplace. However, there were a few lamps burning in the kitchen; perhaps she was cleaning up from dinner and keeping a couple of plates warm, waiting for their return.

He wearily made his way up the steps, he wasn't tired necessarily, he was just not wanting to do what he knew needed to be done.

Sully opened the door to find Colleen in the kitchen. She smiled and greeted him quietly, "Hi Pa."

He couldn't help but smile, hearing the children calling him 'pa' warmed his heart. He never expected it from them, it was enough knowing that they thought of him as their father. And he loved them for it. "Hey Colleen."

"I have some supper that we saved for you and we made sure that all of the chores are done, so you don't need to worry about them." She moved over to hug him.

He returned the affection and kissed the top of her head, "Thank you honey, I appreciate that."

"Ma's upstairs, she'll be back in just a minute and Brian is over by the fire." She went back to finishing up her dishes.

He nodded as he walked over to the stairs, he wasn't purposefully ignoring his boy but neither had Brian spoken to him yet. Slowly climbing the steps he found Michaela in their room, washing up. He stood there for a few moments, merely watching her drinking in the beauty of his wife. Quietly, he moved across the room and picked up her hairbrush and gently began to run it through her silky hair.

"You're back!" She smiled up at him through the mirror.

He nodded, "I am."

"How did it go?"

"Fine, Matthew stayed b'hind ta finish things. He wanted me ta talk ta Brian."

"I see," She turned around to look at him face to face. "And what do you plan to talk with your son about?"

"**My** son?" He grinned. "So he's mine when he does somethin' wrong, huh?"

"Hmm...well no, he is **ours**." Then she sobered, "I just didn't know what to say to him when we returned home earlier. I do know that he feels horrible for worrying and scaring the wits out of us. And his guilt is still eating at him."

"That's just it, Michaela!" Sully exclaimed as he sat down on the edge of the bed behind him. "He needs ta know what he did was wrong! He knows he ain't suppose ta touch that gun!"

Michaela stood in front of him, resting her hands on his shoulders in support. "And yet he did so anyway. In spite of your warnings and wishes. Apparently he needs his father to impart that lesson in a more...hands on approach, shall we say?"

Sully paused as his hand ran through his hair for the millionth time that day. "What are ya sayin', Michaela?"

She sighed, "I am saying that he needs his...how do the local children say it? Britches tanned?"

His eyebrows shot up into his forehead, his surprise evident on his face. That was the last thing he ever expected her to agree with. Yes, the thought had crossed his mind a thousand times since they found him down in that clearing earlier in the day. But it was never something either one of them ever had done. With exception of a swat or two here and there, neither of the children ever gave them cause to resort to drastic measures. Taking in a deep breath and letting out it slowly. The thought of losing Brian due to some foolhardy action, strengthened his resolve to have such a conversation with his youngest.

Brian was sitting in front of the fire when he heard Sully walk in and talk with his sister. He had been staring at the rifle for quite some time now and wishing he hadn't been so stupid. He sighed when Sully went upstairs, he knew he was in big trouble with his pa and was dreading the upcoming conversation. Sure Sully had scolded him before and been mad at him for being mischievous once in a while but never had Brian seen him so angry with him. But then again, he never did something like this before either.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Colleen who had brought him a glass of tea. "Thanks."

"It'll be okay, Brian." She squatted down beside his chair. "Sully's not going to stay mad."

"I know," He whispered, his lip trembled. "I just wish he would get the scoldin' over with, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know." She stood up, ruffling his hair. Noticing that their parents had made their way downstairs, she bid her family good night.

Sully cleared his throat, "Brian." He had to stifle a laugh as a small blond head slowly peeked over the top of the wing-back chair. "C'mon on son, let's go have a talk."

The little blond head sunk below the top of the chair once more, it took Brian a moment to gather his courage to go face that "talk" with Sully. He stood up and walked toward the door, feeling nowhere near ten years old. Sully opened the door and they both walked outside, he felt his pa put his hand on his shoulder, guiding him down the front steps and toward the barn. That could only mean one thing! He briefly thought of trying to run but that idea was short lived as they entered the barn.

Brian watched as Sully re-lit a few of the lamps and checked on the horses. He felt his stomach drop as Sully found a hay bale to sit on.

"C'mere son, we need ta talk."

Brian hesitated for a moment before walking over and sitting on the bale next to Sully. He felt his chin tremble and tears form in his eyes, "I'm sorry Pa."

Sully gently pulled Brian to sit in his lap, "Brian, I know ya are. I also know yer hurtin' an' as much as I wish I could take that pain away, I can't. All I can do is be here for ya an' listen. If ya come ta me b'fore ya went an' took off, ya wouldn't be here now! And ya don't gotta worry about yer brother, he's dealin' with his own hurt an' he's sorry that he's been angry at ya."

"But ya don't understand!" Brian jumped up and stood facing Sully. "If I didn't go after Pup, he'd never forgive me! It's my fault!"

"Brian, that ain't true! Ya need ta talk ta Matthew when he gets home." He reached over and grabbed a hold of Brian's shirt sleeve, pulling him to stand directly in front of him. He wiped the tears from his boy's face with his thumb. "For now, we have other things ta talk about."

"Please Pa...no."

Sully should his head, "Brian Thomas, what were you thinkin' takin' that rifle? Do you have any idea how worried an' scared yer ma an' me was? Or Colleen or Matthew? Ya went an' put yerself in danger, Brian! An' that's not okay!"

Brian now had tears freely running down his face and he realized that he was in more trouble than he thought as Sully reached down to undo one set of buttons on his pants. He pushed Sully's hand away, "No! Ya can't! Ya ain't got no right!"

Sully grasped the waist of Brian's pants before he could get too far out of reach, "Brian, I'm yer pa an' it's my job ta teach ya right from wrong. An' today ya done somethin' really wrong!" Sully then finished with the few remaining buttons before pulling Brian across his knees. It killed him to do this but it had to be done. He pushed Brian's pants down and moved his shirt tails out of the way. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and let the first few swats fall.

Brian yelped as Sully's hand made contact, "No Pa, please don't!"

"Brian, why are ya gettin' yer backside tanned?" Sully let another set of swats fall.

"Oww...I'm...sorrrryyy!"

**Swat! **"Brian Thomas!"

"C..cause I...did somethin'...dang'rous. Owww!"

**Swat! **"Son, yer ma an' me would be lost without ya!" **Swat!** "So would yer brother an' sister! **Swat! **An' all the other people who love ya!" **Swat!**

"I don't ever, **Swat! **ever want to catch ya with that **Swat!** rifle again! Do ya understand me Brian?" **Swat!**

"Ye..esss!" Brian cried, "Never...touch...it again!"

"Good boy." Sully couldn't take the cries of his boy but knew he had to finish this. Sighing, he let his hand do the rest of the talking.

**Swat! Swat! Swat!**

**Swat! Swat! Swat!**

**Swat! Swat! Swat!**

"Paaapaaaaa!" Brian wailed.

That one word did him in, Sully pulled Brian up to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Letting a few of his own tears fall as Brian sobbed on his shoulder. Rubbing his boy's back gently, soothing him and calming him down. Slowly, his cries quieted and Sully wiped his face with a washcloth that he put in his pocket for this purpose. "Shhhh...yer okay. Papa's here."

"I'm sorry I had ta be so hard on ya. But I need ya ta understand that if anythin' happened to ya today, we woulda been devastated. Yer my son, my boy, an' I love ya more than ya know!"

Brian just hugged him even harder, "I'm so sorry Pa. I didn't mean to scare everyone, I really didn't."

"We know." He set Brian on his feet. "C'mon, let's get ya inside so yer ma can see yer alive. Matthew should be back by now too."

Brian paused to rub his stinging backside, "That hurt Papa."

"Well son, it was meant ta sting. An' if ya ever do anythin' so foolish again, I will bare yer backside an' ya won't sit fer a week!"

Brian gulped, "No thanks!"

Sully reached down to pull up Brian's pants, "Here, ya button them up."

When he was done, Sully stood and scooped him up in his arms. Brian didn't protest, he was too tired and worn out to care. Together, they put out the lamps and closed up the barn. Once they entered the house, they found the downstairs empty. "I guess everyone went to bed early tonight. Are ya hungry son?"

Brian yawned, "No, Ma made me eat earlier."

"All right then, why don't ya go on up an' get ready for bed? I'll be up in a minute."

"Sure Pa."

After Brian had gone upstairs, Sully sat in the chair he had been found in earlier. That had taken more out of him than he cared to admit. He rested his elbows on his knees and placed his face in his hands. He was relieved that his boy was okay and hadn't been harmed by his sick dog or the rifle. Taking a few more minutes, he finally got up and closed the house up for the night. He stopped at the first door on the left to check on Colleen, she was sound asleep. So was Matthew in the guest room. Next, he knocked lightly on Brian's door, he found his boy already in bed, half asleep with his book in hand. Sully gently took the copy of "Gulliver's Travel's" and laid it on the bureau. He paused before putting out the light to run his fingers through Brian's soft hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Quietly entering the room he shared with Michaela, he readied himself for bed and climbed in beside a sleeping Michaela. Sensing his presence, she moved closer and laid her head on his chest. Sully smiled, taking in the soft scent of soap that lingered in her auburn locks. He sighed contentedly. Yes, his family was still dealing with their grief but they would heal in time and would be fine. With this knowledge in mind, Sully allowed himself to relax and finally fall asleep.

**End**

Thank you for reading my story! It means a lot to me. :o)


End file.
